All the things they said
by Rapoustine
Summary: From ennemies to friends to lovers, sometimes all at the same time. 100 themes drabbles of Zutara (cannon, fannon and AU included) Read and review please !
1. Drabbles 1 - 20

**Hello everyone, I found a random list of prompts for some fandom or another so I tried to follow them for Zutara.**

 **Keep in mind that English is not my first language haha**

 **There are 100 themes so I will be posting them 20 by 20; every drabble can be either cannon or fannon (even AU) and they don't follow each other in time.**

 **Disclaimer: I disclaim, there, said it.**

* * *

1\. Love

She loves all of them; they're her family, a misfit and raggedy family she glues together by her mothering ways. But Katara doesn't see Zuko as family, and by the look in his eyes when he watches her cook, neither does he.

2\. Light

As everyone, or almost everyone, is soundly sleeping in the camp, Zuko decides to put out the fire seeing as nobody has use for it at the moment. Lying in her sleeping bag, Katara stops him: "Don't. I like the light." Zuko sighs but can't help but watch as she slowly closes her eyes and doesn't make use of the light for long before falling asleep. He smiles softly to himself and finally puts out the fire.

3\. Dark

It is dark in the Fire Lord's summer house but Katara finds she doesn't mind since she closes her eyes anyway as Zuko kisses her deeply against the door.

4\. Seeking Solace

"I miss my mom too." Zuko says softly as he approaches Katara on the bench she sits on. Sokka told him earlier that today marks the day of their mother's death. Katara says nothing in answer, just finding comfort in leaning her head on his shoulder.

5\. Break Away

As he breaks away from Katara's kiss, Zuko can't help but hate himself for not indulging her with what she –they both- want, but her eyes are glazed over in an alcoholic daze and he can't –won't- take advantage of it.

6\. Innocence

When Aang looks at him funny after one of his "sparring sessions" with Katara, Zuko is sure the kid finally figured them out, and thinks ohshitwe'rescrewedheknowseverythingheknowsheknows. "Your hair is all messed up, you have grass in it" Aang observes, and just walks away without probing further. Zuko is reminded of his innocence like a slap in the face, and he sighs, relieved.

7\. Breathe Again

He allows himself to breathe only when he sees her face –marred and dirty but still beautiful– emerge from the flames his sister has created.

8\. Memory

Katara looks back upon her life, when she used to travel around with Aang after the war, and finds she reminisces her comings to the Fire Nation more fondly than any of her other travel memories.

9\. Insanity

As he sees Azula cackle and cry in anger at the same time after Katara imprisoned her and saved him, Zuko wonders at her insanity and is immensely glad the Water Tribe girl is unscathed: who knows how much his sister would have enjoyed torturing her ?

10\. Silence

Katara knows Zuko can't take her silent treatment much longer, but he deserves it, after telling her she "maybe should stop eating so much". She's pregnant, for Tui's sake! And it's his fault too ! So until she deems it enough, she ignores him and his pleas to just talk to him, he's sorry, at least look at him please ?

11\. Blood

She cuts herself cooking and is just ready to heal her thumb when Zuko barges in, takes her wrist delicately and covers her wound with his warm hand, looking all concerned. She wants to tell him it's barely bleeding, look, I'll heal it quickly anyway, but she can't help but like the attention he's showing her and the feel of his hand on hers, even if the cut stings a little.

12\. Tears

Zuko has never seen Katara cry before and remembers Toph telling him the girl tears up for everything and everyone, as her heart bleeds for even the smallest bird, but he still panics when he sees her on the verge of tears as she fondly observes a litter of baby turtleducks follow their mother.

13\. Sorrow

Sometimes she's sad, and doesn't know why. Aang and Sokka don't understand, when it happens, and try to cheer her up as they ask "what's wrong ?" incessantly. It quickly pisses her off, to be honest, so Katara then just wishes for Zuko's company: he knows what's going on during times like these, as he is also prone to random bits of sorrows.

14\. Happiness

Zuko finds he's not quite as happy as he'd like to be. His married life and his wealth pale in comparison to the look in Aang and Katara's eyes as they say "I do". And he wishes for the briefest moment to have what they have, as he glances at the Water Tribe girl in all her beauty. He realizes later he doesn't wish for what they have but for what Aang has, as he stares at Katara smile and laugh with her new husband.

15\. Flower

As Katara rests in the hospital after being in that –stupid, life threatening, traumatizing- car accident, she forgets about her pain and angst at the sight of Zuko looking all red and nervous and fidgety as he hands her a bouquet of flowers to put by her bed.

16\. Night

It's at night Zuko can be himself –although he doesn't even talk- around Katara. Disguised as the Blue Spirit, he listens to her and lends a silent persona for her to trust in, and he falls in love. Too bad she will never know who he is.

17\. Stars

Katara often dismisses the stars in favor of the moon, but when Zuko shows the gang constellations he heard of whilst they lie in the grass, she quickly looses herself in his voice and finally sees the beautiful, minuscule, shiny diamonds in the night sky.

18\. Eyes

They both know their eyes aren't that special. Katara's are sported by almost all of her tribe, and Zuko is pretty sure gold is as widespread as brown in the Fire Nation. Yet when one of them looks into the other's eyes, they forget how to breathe for a split second.

19\. Dreams

One night, Katara and Sukki stay up late chatting, until they hear Zuko moan Katara's name in his sleep. Widening her eyes, the girl wonders what Zuko could possibly be dreaming about with her in it, and Suki teases her about her blush until they go to sleep.

20\. Waiting

He waits. Waits for the battle –the war- to finally be over. Waits for Aang to come back, having defeated his father. He waits for Azula to stop screaming in her insanity. But most of all, he waits –dreadfully- for Katara to come back with Toph, Sokka and Suki, as she joined them on Appa after having healed him. "I have to help them" she said before taking off. "You can't come, you need to rest". He had agreed at the time, but now, as he waits waits waitswaitswaits he thinks "to hell with it" and regrets letting her go alone.

* * *

 **Here it is for now, I hope you liked it ! I'll post the rest sooner than later, as I'm bored so I will be writing the rest some time this week.**

 **Tell me, which one of them was your favorite ?**

 **Review (pretty) please ?**


	2. Drabbles 21 - 40

**Thank you for your reviews ! I hope you like these new drabbles**

 **Disclaimer: Nope.**

21\. Sacrifice

They all have a notion of sacrifice: Katara when she sighs and continues tending to the gang even after she asked them, fruitlessly, to help; Toph, Sokka and Aang when they won't ask for more than their meager share of food even after hours of intense training… But no act of selflessness can compare to Zuko jumping in front of a deadly bolt of lightning meant for _her._ They all have a notion of sacrifice, but only Zuko and Katara know to which extent.

22\. Fairy Tale

"Mommy, will you tell me a story ?" young Kya asks one night. Katara smiles and sends Aang off so she can concentrate on inventing a new fairy tale to tell her daughter tonight. As she nears the end, her girl is almost asleep and she asks herself silently why the knight in shining armor she made up in her head doesn't resemble her husband, but rather her scarred Fire Nation friend.

23\. Magic

"Must be magic" was her least favorite phrase. As she grew up alongside her Friend Zuko, every time Katara didn't understand something, Zuko would smirk and tell her "Must be magic" to mock her. But now, as she enjoys their very first kiss and she feels her knees give up under her, Zuko softly whispers "How did this happen…?" and she smirks and tells him "Must be magic."

24\. Mirror

For a long time after his father scarred him, Zuko has been afraid to look in the mirror. Now as he stands behind his wife ( _his wife,_ he thinks again in wonder) as she brushes her teeth, he's glad he can enjoy the sight of them together in the mirror.

25\. Broken Pieces

He stands before her grave and sobs messily for the first time since the ordeal. Zuko hasn't allowed himself to cry this earnestly during the week following her death, but now that the gang has left, he weeps, and his uncle is here to pick up the broken pieces. "When does it get better ?" he asks, but his uncle just hugs him strongly, wishing his nephew –his son, really- didn't have to suffer such loss at such a young age.

26\. Starvation

Katara sways on her feet once, when they're sparring. Zuko notices it immediately and has the time to go to her before she pales considerably and falls on her knees. He chastises her: "That's the last time you go without food for your oaf of a brother, Katara", before he carries her back to camp to give her something to eat.

27\. Words

"Ursa would have been proud of you", "She'll always be here, in your heart", "Your mother would have wanted you to move on"… These are just words and everybody seems to have something to say. So after Ursa's funeral, Zuko is glad of Katara's silent presence by his side.

28\. Can You Hear Me?

"So I know I should really wait for you to come back from your trip, but I thought about it and I really need to say this to you now", Zuko says nervously into his phone. Katara stays silent on the line so he assumes she waits for him to continue. "What I wanted to say is… I know we're friends and all and you just broke up with Aang but… I really really like you; I have for a long time", he finally exhales. After a few seconds, broken sound is heard from Katara's side of the line: "Can you hear me ? Zuko ? Hello ? You wanted to tell me something ? I think we were disconnected". Zuko sighs. Better luck next time.

29\. Heal

They're never as close as during their healing sessions. Katara often fights a surfacing blush at the sight of a shirtless Zuko, and himself tries to lower his shivers to nothing when he feels her hands on his newest scar.

30\. Pain

"Did you know that in French, "pain" means "bread" ?"

"Yeah French is weird."

"And did you know…"

"Katara I'm trying to work, here…"

"Oh okay, I see, I'll just go then." And Katara proceeds to get off Zuko's lap, but he quickly catches her by the hips and puts her back where she was sitting before, getting a satisfied laugh from his girlfriend.

31\. Drowning

Katara feels like she's drowning because of all her responsibilities amongst the gang. Zuko sees her burst into tears, from exhaustion and stress, one night, and it hits him harder than he expected. He swears right then and there that he will do anything to alleviate this weight on her shoulders.

32\. Last Hope

 _He's the world's last hope for peace_ , she reminds herself as she accepts Aang's kiss. _He doesn't deserve rejection right before he goes off to fight Ozai._ Strangely, her self-reinsurance doesn't work that well when she catches Zuko looking at them with a forlorn expression.

33\. Puzzle

Even though she would like to know him by heart one day, Katara can't help but like Zuko's mysterious side. It just frustrates her how easily _he_ can read _her._

34\. Solitude

Zuko is surrounded by his family –he has Mai, and their kids, and his uncle, even if he's so old now- yet he can't shake this feeling of solitude off. Fortunately –or _unfortunately_ \- Zuko just has to think of blue eyes and tan skin and the feeling disappears.

35\. Relaxation

Katara sighs in pleasure as Zuko works his hands on her back. "You know, your capacity to heat up your hands is amazing", she tells him softly. Zuko tries to answer but is too concentrated on not stammering and seeming _so damn flustered,_ so he just keeps massaging his _friend's_ back in silence.

36\. Break

"I needed a break from the Tribe", Katara says to him as she comes visit. He says nothing, glad she chose to see him and not the others. After a few weeks of her living in the palace with him, he finally guesses that what she really needed all this time was a break from Aang.

37\. Mother

As Zuko trails Katara with his eyes, a wishful expression on his face, Ursa observes and can't help but say: "You know, she would make a fine Fire Lady one day."

Zuko chokes on his saliva, goes red and sputters: "Mother !"

38\. Want

He sees her train under the moon in nothing but her underwear and can honestly say that he has never wanted something –someone- this much since chasing after the Avatar a few months back.

39\. Wrath

The gang cowers away from Katara when she's in _the mood._ Fortunately, Zuko knows how to calm his girlfriend down and it's with a smirk and a confident sway of his legs that he goes to talk to her, not minding the warnings from the rest of the group. He comes back a few minutes later with pudding in his hair and a defeated look.

40\. Moon

"Yue", Katara whispers. "Tell me he's okay." The moon, of course, doesn't answer, but knows somewhere on the other side of the word, _he_ asks her the same of Katara.


	3. Drabbles 41 - 60

**Hi, Rapoustine here.  
Sorry for the delay, here are the next 20 drabbles ! **

**Special thanks to** **Lozzy C , DarkMatter27 and the anon guys for their reviews, you guys rock !**

* * *

41\. Walk

"Walk you to class ?" Zuko asks softly to his blue eyed friend. She smiles at him then and he swears he's flying.

42\. See

Toph doesn't need to see to know things, but she sees better than the rest of the gang, ironically. She doesn't need eyes to perceive how lovesick Zuko can act around Katara, or how Katara blushes and seems to stammer more in Zuko's presence. Leave it to Toph's feet to see everything, and the blind girl certainly hopes to trick and blackmail them in a close future.

43\. Die

"We're going to die, aren't we ?", Katara asks in a whisper. Her and Zuko are surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers, outnumbered and already wounded. There's no more hope to have, honestly. _We'll die together, at least,_ he thinks. Instead he says, "No, we're going to be fine, I promise."

44\. Young

She's so young when she first meets him, as her father brings her and Sokka along with him every time he goes to the Fire Nation to discuss business. The first time she lays eyes on Zuko, she is six, and he can't be more than 8. She's so young, and she doesn't know of the great life that awaits them, the great romance they are both promised to, and the pains they will suffer for each other.

45\. Need

He knows she cries at night, when nobody is here to hear her, after he stumbled upon her sobbing form one evening, two weeks after Hakoda's funeral. Zuko knows she needs him, or at least _someone_ , to comfort her, but Katara keeps pushing him away as he tries to help. It hurts, sure, but no more than seeing her this miserable and without anyone to lean on. So he keeps helping, keeps being there for her, even though she still doesn't know she needs it.

46\. Horrific

If you'd asked Zuko what he found truly horrific a few weeks ago, he would have said "Walking barefoot on a scorpion-roach", or "Drowning in lava". Now though, his definition of horrific has changed, he notices, as he watches Katara agree to go on a date with some guy –really, who does he _think_ he _is_?!- and feels every color draining from his already pale face.

47\. Snow

"I _hate_ snow", Zuko exclaims one afternoon. "You'll learn to love it", Katara answers. And he does learn, because when your wife is from the Southern Water Tribe and wants to see her family every once in a while, you can't avoid growing fond of your love's homeland.

48\. Storm

"I _told_ you we should head back but noooo… Miss Water Bender _can_ get us out the the storm, right ?!" Zuko is pissed, and now he and Katara are stuck in this cave which does nothing to prevent the cold anyway. "I'm sorry, I thought I could bend the rain away…" And she really is sorry, even if her pride hurts right now. The truth is, it started raining so hard a few minutes ago, they couldn't even see past their hands. Zuko stares at her discomfited expression and, incapable of staying mad at her, opens his arm while heating his body up and grumbles "C'mere".

49\. Alcohol

Cactus juice is _not_ recommended for lightweights like Katara. Unfortunately, she didn't know what was in the bottle her brother –what a _traitor-_ handed to her a few minutes ago. Now Zuko is fighting a drunken and hallucinating Katara as she tries to climb on his lap, claiming to want to crawl under his skin to steal his warmth, touching him in… _Inappropriate_ places. It's incredibly flustered and red in the cheeks that he glares at Sokka, now stuck in hysterical laughter.

50\. Alone

Katara feels lonely tonight, but she's not alone. They're all here, in the Fire Lord's – _Zuko's-_ palace, to celebrate the five years anniversary of the end of the war. Leaning against the railing of the grand ballroom balcony, she hears and feels Zuko join her, and suddenly she is not so lonely anymore.

51\. Gone

"I'm going to miss you when I'm gone", she says one sunny morning as they stroll lazily around the gardens. "Then _don't be_ gone !" Zuko exclaims. "I mean don't go", he corrects himself. "Zuko…" Katara sighs. "I mean it Katara, I can't stand seeing you go every time, I… Just stay, _please_ , for me ?"

52\. Wedding

At Sokka and Suki's wedding, they had been drunk and as they had woken up naked in each other's arm, they had declared the wedding vibe had just messed with their heads. Last night though, they were sober and there was no wedding to blame their behavior on, as Zuko and Katara realize upon waking together naked for the second time.

53\. Fantasy

He's running his hands over Katara's luscious body as his lips capture her neck in a fiery kiss; she moans his name and he can't help but break away to look into her gorgeous eyes before leaning in towards her lips and… "Nephew ? What are you doing alone in here ?", "Nothing", Zuko answers in haste. "Just daydreaming".

54\. Lock and Key

"All it will take you to get me to let your brother go is… A kiss". _A kiss ?! He's sick_ , Katara thinks. But she needs the key. She wants to rescue Sokka, and the way to do that is right there. "And you'll let us walk out of here ? Just like that ?" she scoffs. "Well yeah. I have no use for you; my crew is getting to your camp to capture the Avatar as we speak." At this, Katara knows she has no choice but to get this over with so she can go help Aang. So she braces herself, leans in, and closes her eyes tightly before Zuko embraces her and puts his lips on hers softly.

55\. Poison

All Zuko hears as he scurries to his wife's bedchamber is whispers of "They poisoned the Fire Lady". He doesn't take the time to ask about Katara's state, he just runs and runs and hopes she's fine while fearing she's not. He barges in her room and is just short of panicking when he sees her immobile in her –their- bed. As he takes her hand while kneeling besides her, an anguished noise escapes him and he knows all he can do is wait while the healers do their best.

56\. Sword

Katara watches him at night when he trains, not that he knows _,_ and thinks that he's never as beautiful as when he's free and wielding his dual swords of his own will.

57\. Bones

"I can heal bones", Katara assures as she bends her water to put on Jet's nose. Zuko had hoped she wouldn't be able to, that's why he has aimed for his face in the first place. Now he has to suffer Katara's wrath and Jet's smugness as she heals him, and he nearly wishes he hadn't lost his cool when he heard the guy say he would ask Katara out tonight.

58\. Chains

He'd have preferred not to put her in chains, but Zuko knows he had no choice as she tried to waterbend his ass over his ship earlier. Now as he watches the girl sleep in her cell, seeming peaceful in spite of being stained with dirt and chained to a wall, he hopes the Avatar comes soon to deliver her. What he doesn't know yet is that he will be reluctant to unchain her from him when he does.

59\. Rainbow

"Look, it's like our elements combined together !" Zuko hears Katara squeal in delight. He shakes his head and smiles softly before watching the rainbow she's pointing at. "It's so beautiful", she whispers, and he would think it's the first time she's ever seen such a thing, but he knows it's not, and marvels at her capacity to be amazed by the simplest things.

60\. Midnight

They've been seeing each other a lot, lately, just the two of them, and their friends joke that they're in love (except Aang, he still hasn't gotten over his crush for Katara).Zuko always snarls and Katara always laughs, but they still end up kissing at midnight at the New Year party. Thankfully, the others didn't see them.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, tell me what you thought of it !**


End file.
